The Prophecy
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: A myth though now it be, may seem hard to believe. That of Dracula and his wives three have come and gone. What now when the Van-Helsing clan bears that of a daughter and not a son? The myth of the prince of darkness is no more a myth, but that of fact. And the wives of three, even out with a not just a wife, but a queen. Not just any queen, but an equal to the Vampire king...
1. Selena Van-Helsing, The Prophecy

**Authors note:** I do NOT own any right to Dracula at all. This FAN- fic is based off of Hammer productions Draculas' starring Christopher Lee as Dracula and Peter Cushing as Lawrence Van-Helsing. There are many references tied into those films. If you have not seen any of them I recommend seeing them as Christopher Lee in MY opinion is the greatest Dracula of all time. I've been working on this story for years now and have never posted it; however, since Lee's death this June and his movies were played on Halloween I decided to not only revisit this story, but record and re-watch those films. Of course Dracula speaks a lot more in this story than all his films combined. Please enjoy.

 **The Prophecy**

A myth though now it be, may seem hard to believe. That of Dracula and his wives three have come and gone. What now when the Van-Helsing clan bears that of a daughter and not a son? The myth of the prince of darkness is no more a myth, but that of fact. And the wives of three, even out with a not just a wife, but a queen. Not just any queen, but an equal to the Vampire king. Pure of heart though she is a true force to be reckoned with will she. In the end only one side can win, but both shall lose something far greater than which is thought. For everything has a price, but in the end it comes down to who is willing. Shall good triumph over evil or shall evil surpass that of good? Thus is the prophecy of the mortal and the immortal. When a Van-Helsing shall join Vlad Dracula, will beauty tame the beast or will the beast over-rule the beauty?

 **Chapter One: Selena Van-Helsing, the prophecy.**

October 31, 1990; Abigale and Malachi Van-Helsing were in the hospital Abigale was giving birth to her first child and to the second daughter of the Van-Helsing clan. Up until now there had only been one daughter back in the seventies now a mere 18 years later a second came. The prophecy had been avoided in the seventies, but could they luck out again? As it was Vampires were thought of as something of myth and legend. The only place the beliefs were still practiced in was in Transylvania, where the dark castle still loomed over the towns at the base of its mountain. "Malachi, will our Selena be safe?" Abigale asked her husband. "I pray to the almighty God that she will be, but just in case she is the child from the prophecy we must keep our guard up." Malachi informed his wife. For five years Selena lived like a normal child would, attending preschool and at the age of five finally attending Kindergarten. That was when her life changed. Vampires started appearing more frequently and in larger numbers around the Van-Helsing home. Malachi and his father, Lawrence Van-Helsing the second found themselves constantly in a struggle and neglecting their job outside of their family. One night after two weeks straight of being attacked Malachi and Lawrence were exhausted and when a group of Vampires attacked they didn't stand much chance and Selena was taken away and into the night.

Across the sea in Transylvania, A small group of Vampires arrived in Castle Dracula with the five year old Van-Helsing. Locking her away in a room they went to their coffins to rest for the day, when night once again fell upon the land they stalked into the night for a sacrifice to bring back their king. Finding a young traveler who was separated from her friends they brought her forth to the castle where Dracula's coffin laid undisturbed. A human slave brought Selena down into the hidden room where Dracula's coffin was located. Once there the young Van-Helsing witnessed the murder of the young stranger the girl was hung over the coffin and her throat was cut. Mixing her blood with his ashes a thick fog filled the room. Minutes later Dracula rose from the grave, as the rest of the vampires cheered. They bowed to him as he moved forward. "Master, we got the girl." One said standing and gesturing to the small child. Turning his attention to Van-Helsing girl he smiled and approached her, the young girl glared up at him. Kneeling Dracula ran a finger down her face. "What is your name child?" He asked softly. The girl didn't speak she just continued to glare at him. "What is your name?" He repeated harshly as he grabbed her arm. "I want my mommy!" She cried and smacked his hand that was holding her arm. "Master, please she is afraid." The human slave woman said while crawling on all fours forward to the child's side. "Mary, do you know the child's name?" Dracula asked in a calmer voice. "It's Selena, my lord." Mary answered. "Selena," Dracula drank in her name enjoying the sound of it. "Yes, she is the one from the prophecy. Jessica Van-Helsing was not the one, but Selena will be." Dracula turned to his fledglings. "Leave us." With the wave of his hand they all dispersed quickly and quietly. Mary the only human besides Selena had moved to leave, but Selena had latched herself onto her leg. "Please, don't leave me with him." The child begged. "Selena, my dear Selena you have nothing to fear from me." Dracula cooed while kneeling to her level. Selena hid her face in Mary's skirts. Before Dracula lost his patience Mary dropped to her knees. "Selena, I'm only going to leave you for a few minutes I'll be back. My Master wants to get to know you too. He's not really mean; he's just cranky because he just woke up from a very long nap." Mary explained. "Mary, why don't you go fetch something for my Selena and me?" Dracula asked finally having composed himself. "Yes, Master." Mary bowed her head and stood this time Selena didn't grab onto Mary, but instead watched the Count warily. "How old are you Selena?" Dracula asked. Selena raised her hand and sprawled out her fingers to show him all five. When Mary returned, Selena was slightly more relaxed around the count.

Ten years later, Selena had lived for the most part with Mary and Mary's husband. She was taught by Dracula and Mary, and life had been pleasant. Now at Fifteen, Selena was becoming interested in some of the village boys she had grown up with, of course none of them flirted with her or anything. The whole village knew what Dracula wanted from her and what would happen if anyone tried to impede it. One day a young man was traveling through the village, he was to stay the night and rest before continuing his journey. That's when his eyes fell upon the slender blonde. Selena was walking down the street with a friend both were giggling, and neither had noticed the stranger. "Excuse me, girls." He called out to them, while approaching them. "Do you girls happen to know where I could get a bite to eat?" He asked looking Selena up and down. He admired her sapphire eyes, her pale complexion that was adorned with freckles and how her blonde hair framed her face like a halo of gold. "Why, the pub of course." Selena answered with a shy smile. "My name is Derek." He told her while holding out his hand to her. "Selena." She replied placing her hand in his. "A lovely name for a lovely young woman." He bowed and kissed her knuckles. "Selena, we should go Mary will be wondering what is taking us so long." Selena's friend said while trying to pull her away. "If you are on your way home, May I escort you?" Derek asked slipping Selena's arm around his. The walk to Mary's was short, but it had seemed that Derek and Selena had talked about everything. "Selena!" Mary gasped upon seeing Selena with the young man. "Selena, come inside now, it is almost dark." Mary pulled Selena away from Derek and inside shutting the door. Mary ushered Selena to her room and began pulling out a dress. Seeing this Selena groaned and dropped onto her bed. "Do I have to wear that ridiculous dress?" Selena asked looking at the old fashioned dress with corset and all. "You know the master wishes it." Mary snapped at her. "Why does he wish it from me? Why am I the only girl in this place that he visits at night?" Selena growled.

"Because you are special Selena you have been chosen." Mary told her as she started to undress Selena to get her ready for the count's arrival. "I don't want to be special; I want to be like the other girls. I want a boyfriend and someone to be with." Selena sighed. "I suppose I should tell." Mary sighed as she laced up the corset. "What Mary?" Selena asked before the dress was brought down over her head. "You can't have a boyfriend, Selena." Mary started as she began lacing up the back of the dress. "Why can't I?" Selena huffed. "Because, Selena you are engaged." Mary said finished up the lacing on the dress. Selena spun in place and gawked at Mary. "You are to marry Count Dracula once you are of age and you're to be his queen." Mary explained. "He has three wives; I will not be added to the collection." Selena shot. "No, you won't you will be treated better, and you will be above even his previous wives. Dracula has never taken more than three wives, but when you become of age his three wives will be nothing more than concubines or bed warmers." Mary explained. "Don't I have a choice in this matter?" Selena asked dumbfounded. "I'm afraid not." Mary said before exiting the room. Selena stood dumbfounded for a few minutes before making up her mind on what she had to do. Climbing out her window she snuck out into the night and ran through the woods. She didn't know where she was going or even how to get there, but she had to escape. Hearing a screech pierce the night sky, she knew he had found out she was running away. A few minutes later she heard the horses and knew she was in trouble she tried to hide. She hid in some shrubbery and listened as the horses and riders drew near, Selena tried to calm her breathing she didn't want to be found by the villagers and brought back to him. She wanted to get away, she wished to find her real parents and find out why she had been given to this man, this devil. A hand came down on her shoulder and her breath hitched. She spun around in horror, but calmed when her blue eyes met those of honey brown. Derek stood crouched behind her, questions littered his face. Selena pulled him down next to her and placed her index finger on his lips.

When the voices and sound of horses faded Selena released a light sigh and turned to Derek. "Selena, why are you running away?" he asked. "Oh, Derek it's awful. Mary told me I'm to marry the Count." Selena said with fresh tears in her eyes. "And you don't want to marry the Count?" Derek asked confused. All of the girls in America would kill to marry a count or any man with a title. "Derek, he is the devil. He has three wives already, and he treats them like objects. He doesn't really care about them." Selena cried and lunged into Derek's arms. A wolf howled in the distance and Selena stiffened at the sound that followed left a sour taste in her mouth. A team of horses and a carriage could be heard. "We need to go, we have to run." Selena said standing up. "They won't see us if we stay put." Derek whispered in her ear and held her down. "He'll know he'll smell me." Selena argued. "Selena, he won't and can't." Derek said. "He's a vampire Derek. He will." Selena cried. Derek was about to answer when he heard the carriage pull up near them. Dracula stepped out of the carriage and sniffed the air, pleased that his bride didn't make it too far, then he caught whiff of Derek the visitor to the town. "Selena, come out my dear. I promise I won't harm you." Dracula called out to her. "Let us talk about what has upset you so that you would run away from your dear Count." Dracula knew where she was and slowly moved closer to her hiding spot.

Derek stood and faced the Count, "Whoever you are seeking is not here." Derek told him and stepped through the hedge towards the count. "I am the only one in this area," Dracula looked over Derek. "Selena come out this instant and I'll spear the boy's life." Dracula growled over the boy's shoulder. As Derek went to continue trying to convince Dracula that he was alone, Selena slowly stood up and approached Dracula. "Come morning I want you gone." Dracula spat at Derek, before ushering Selena into the carriage. The ride back to the castle neither one spoke to the other. Once at the castle Selena tried to walk back to the village, but was stopped by Dracula. "You are to stay with me, for now on." Dracula growled. "I don't want to stay with you. I want nothing to do with you." Selena yelled at him pulling her arm from his grip. "You are my intended and my queen. You have no choice." Dracula hissed and seized her arm again in a quick motion. He dragged Selena into the castle and to his private library. He shoved her forward into two young Vampires and paced before his fire place. "It's obvious; my young bride needs to be taught a lesson. She still hasn't learned to obey me." Dracula told his fledglings that were filling the library. Dracula stopped pacing and looked into the roaring fire. "Perhaps, she needs a more permanent reminder." Dracula said as he picked up an iron that was near the fire, it's what he used to brand his slaves and human followers when they disobeyed him. "Tell Mary to bring me Medical supplies, my young bride will need them after I'm through with her." Dracula smiled evilly as he placed the iron in the fire. Selena catching onto to what he meant, began struggling and pleading with him to reconsider. Dracula relished in her cries and drank in her fear.

Yes, his young bride would learn to fear him, much like his other wives. The only difference between her and his other three brides was Selena's bloodline. When Mary arrived in the room, in bloody clothes Selena gasped and her cries fell silent. Removing the iron from the fire Dracula closed the gap between them and ran his free hand down her neck and just over her growing bosom. Tearing off the shoulder of her dress he placed the still hot iron to her skin just below her collar bone and just above her right breast. Her scream of agony filled the night as her soft skin was marred. Just as he moved the iron from her body, her body went limp. If it had not been for the two fledglings holding her she would have fallen to the ground. "Place her on the ottoman." Dracula commanded as he placed the iron back in its place and moved to her side with Mary close behind. The fledglings dispersed from the room, they had only been there to see what their master was going to do to the girl. Dracula took the supplies from Mary and waved her off. As Dracula was tending to Selena's wound her eyes had fluttered open. Her head was turned to the side so she didn't see who was tending to her wounds. She just figured it was Mary, because the touch was so gentle. "Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't know he would punish you as well." Selena said her voice hoarse from her screams. Dracula stopped tending to the wound and looked down on her. He was upset that she had instantly assumed it was Mary who was tending to her and the fact that when she had implied him she had said it with disgust and hatred.

"Mary, please tell me you forgive me?" Selena asked. Dracula placed his hands down on each side of Selena and watched as her body stiffened upon realizing who was seated at her side. "You brought this upon you both." Dracula whispered in her ear. "Please." Selena gently begged. Dracula breathed in her scent and began laying gentle butterfly kisses on the side of her face and down her neck as his hands began exploring her body over the dress. "You are not yet a woman and you already have me under your spell. My Selena I can hardly wait for you to be of age." Dracula said before claiming her lips. Looking up from kissing her he noticed that he had already wasted most of the night and wouldn't have proper time to hunt and feed. "You cost me much this night. I was going to wait until you were closer to age to taste you, but a little is all I need until tomorrow." Dracula chuckled and brought his lips down to her neck. "No, please!" She cried out as her hands flew to his chest to push him away. She knew she wasn't strong enough to push him away, but she hoped he would reconsider. As his teeth sunk into her neck she gasped, she could feel him draining the blood from her body, she started feeling cold and weak. Just when she thought he wasn't going to stop that he was going to drain her he stopped and looked down upon her hungrily. He claimed her lips once more, tasting her own blood she whimpered. After that Dracula carried her down the long hallway to a room where he locked her in. He had given the orders that she was not to be let out or even fed until he woke. A person other than Mary was to check on the girl and ensure she would survive and her brand would not become infected. When Dracula woke that night he ordered an iron filled meal is made for his bride, as he went to hunt. The moment he returned home he headed straight to her room where he found a slave begging her to eat. Upon seeing her master the slave bowed and moved from the stubborn girl's side. "Selena why are you not eating?" He asked once he stood before her. "I'd rather die than eat and live with you." Was her reply. Dracula scowled at her and noticed the gasp that escaped from the servant. "If you do not eat I shall go drain Mary of her blood and force it down that pretty little throat of yours, then cook her and force you to eat her body." Dracula threatened. Slowly, Selena reached for her fork Dracula notice her shaking hands having realized he drained her more than he intended. The servant had moved to help the girl but Dracula waved her off. He moved forward and took her fork from her jabbing the already sliced bloody steak with the fork he raised it to her mouth. She hesitantly took the bite and chewed weakly and so Dracula fed his young bride. The rest of the week went about in a similar manner except Selena's disobedience diminished.

Soon she had her full strength back; she was now allowed to leave the room, no longer confined to it. She was sitting in the library reading one of the many books Dracula had accumulated over the centuries. "Why is it that I always find you in here now?" Dracula asked as he and one of his three wives joined her. "It is the only place where I can venture outside these walls and outside this land." Selena sighed she knew he wouldn't be happy to hear these words but it was true. Dracula held out his hand indicating he wished to see what book she was reading. He held the large leather bound book up to see she was reading 'A Midsummers Night Dream' by William Shakespeare. "When you are of age and become my queen you'll travel beside me I'll show you the world." Dracula informed her while handing her back the book. "Have you eaten today?" He questioned her while she wasn't openly disobeying him she was still showing him disrespect with how she'd answer his questions or how'd she speak to him. He had demanded she call him husband or her lord, but she had of course refused and that was the one thing she had remained defiant in. "Twice, as always I wait for you and your three wives to eat dinner though I am the only one eating, while you and they are making me sick to my stomach with draining the poor travelers or village folk that cross you or when you decide to show me what you have in store for me." Selena sighed. He had at one point decided to have her watch him make love to each of his three wives telling her to watch and learn as in three years she would become his queen and she would have the pleasure of having him as a lover. It made her sick every time she was forced to watch him take one of his wives knowing that his eyes were focused completely on her ensuring she was watching and promising her that he was going to do all this to her. She remembered on one occasion he had been the only one to feed and he had pierced the skin on his own neck and relished in the feel of one of his wives feeding upon him.

She had taken notice that his blood seemed to satisfy them more than a human's blood as they sucked the human dry, but they only had a small amount of his blood. She wondered if it was because he had sired them and it was like a child feeding from its mother. "I'm starting to take you for a jealous Lover, Selena. Do you want my lips for you alone? Should I feast upon only your body?" Dracula growled huskily as he pulled the teenager to her feet and into his arms. He heard the jealous hiss of the wife accompanying him, but one look put her in her place before he turned his gaze back to the squirming girl in his arms. "You know I don't want you, I want to be free of you. I hate you and I hate that my parents gave me to you." Selena growled as pain filled her as she recalled his words that her parents had willing given her to him, of course he had lied to her; but he had thought it would ensure her loyalty to him to know he cared for her and was the only one who wanted her. "I am the only one that'll have you no other man shall touch you and if one does I'll tear his head from his body and feed you his heart." Dracula hissed. "Why must you tell me this stuff it only causes me to hate you more, you sick demented monster." Selena cried and collapsed in his arms. He held her tight to him, "I'm only being honest with you my dear Selena. You have and will always know who I really am." Dracula carried her out of the library and down to the dining hall where a plate was set up for her with a glass of red wine as well, Dracula had dismissed his other three wives at this point telling them to go and hunt as he wished to spend some time alone with Selena. He had had one of his servants find someone and drain the human for him and place the blood in a goblet so that Selena didn't have to watch the sight as this was a special night it was their anniversary of when they had first met. Eleven years ago to the day, she would be sixteen in almost a month, August was drawing to a close, soon she would be another step closer to eighteen and she would be ready for changing. He would be one step closer to his revenge once she was changed they would demolish her family and change them into the monsters they vowed to protect the world from. He smiled as he sipped from his goblet watching the blonde with amusement as she squirmed under his gaze.

Every few moments he would place his goblet over the flame of a candle to keep the blood in it warm, he had taken notice she had not touched her goblet he had tried once on their anniversary to trick her into drinking blood, it had not gone well she had notice it before it touched her lips and she had splashed it into his face angering him. This year he decided to give her wine, but she had not moved to even touch the goblet. "Selena, my dear you have not touch you're drink are you not thirsty?" He asked an evil smirk curling on his lips. "I remember the last time you tried to make me drink something red it was blood trying to trick me into thinking it was wine." She recalled. "I assure you my dear that is wine before you, I've decided to be nice tonight and not play any tricks on you. I've even taken my meal in a goblet so you don't have to watch me feast upon a human as well as told my other wives to leave the castle and hunt so it would only be you and I tonight." Dracula smiled. "If you don't believe me I'll have a servant come out, and pour you another glass." As he raised his hand, she moved hers to the glass and slowly picked it up causing him to motion for the servant he was calling to go back to their place. He watched her sniff the contents and swirl it around before hesitantly bring it to her lips and drinking it. She coughed a little as it had been some time since he had given her wine. Dracula's chuckle caused her brows to furrow and she tried to ignore him as she finished her meal once she was done, Dracula ushered her to a large room which she had not seen before. "I've decided to start training you for what will be expected of you on your eighteenth birthday. I will hold you a marvelous ball, all of my followers from around the world will be here to watch me change you and to watch you take your first drop of blood. We shall practice this until it is second nature to you and I am sure you will not try to deny me." Dracula told her. Music started from somewhere in the room. "First we shall dance." He said and took her in his arms placing her left hand on his shoulder as he took her right in his left and placed his right hand on her hip.

"When the song ends I will drink you up until you are on the brink of death." He told her as he laid soft nips on her neck being careful as not to tear her skin. "Then you taste me." He said and placing a hand on the back of her head brought her face to his neck the same place he would slice open for one of his wives when he's feed them. Dracula kept her head still facing his neck, she tried to turn her head and she tried to pull away, but he kept her rooted. "Lick me taste my skin become familiar with this part of my body for you soon will be taking life from it." Dracula ordered her. "Please." She whispered her breathed ghost his neck causing him to moan. "I shan't let you go until you do as I command." Dracula growled. Selena shook her head no she thought he can't stay here when morning draws near he'll release me and go back to his coffin for the night. And so they stood like that until morning began to draw near sighing Dracula scooped her up and carried her down to his coffin she gasped and fought him the whole way down. He tossed her into his large stone coffin entering it after her he closed it so only a crack remained so she'd have air. He had rearranged them so she was on top his arms wrapped around her, it wasn't that he was afraid she'd be able to move the lid to his coffin; no he knew she was too weak to do so, but it was that he just wanted her near. "Please, let me go let me go to my room." She cried her tears soaking his chest. "You know what you must do." Dracula stated with no emotion. He would train her; teach her that her stubbornness would not beat his will. No there was only one master here and it would be him. Some point during the day she had fallen asleep while clutching his jacket she had cried herself to sleep while holding onto him. It pleased him to see her hold him, and to even seek comfort from him. When night fell he woke to find his cover pulled back and Selena no longer with him. Releasing a powerful howl he shot up from his coffin to see his three wives surrounding Selena. Selena seeing him awake quickly pushed past the other women and ran to Dracula's side knowing now that she was safe in his presence for while he slept they had pulled her from his coffin and tried to feed upon her.


	2. Escape The Count

**Authors note:** I do NOT own any right to Dracula at all. This FAN- fic is based off of Hammer productions Draculas' starring Christopher Lee as Dracula and Peter Cushing as Lawrence Van-Helsing. There are many references tied into those films. If you have not seen any of them I recommend seeing them as Christopher Lee in MY opinion is the greatest Dracula of all time. I've been working on this story for years now and have never posted it; However, since Lee's death this June and his movies were played on Halloween I decided to not only revisit this story, but record and re-watch those films. Of course Dracula speaks a lot more in this story than all his films combined. Please enjoy.

 **The Prophecy**

A myth though now it be, may seem hard to believe. That of Dracula and his wives three have come and gone. What now when the Van-Helsing clan bears that of a daughter and not a son? The myth of the prince of darkness is no more a myth, but that of fact. And the wives of three, even out with a not just a wife, but a queen. Not just any queen, but an equal to the Vampire king. Pure of heart though she be, a true force to be reckoned with will she. In the end only one side can win, but both shall lose something far greater than which is thought. For everything has a price, but in the end it comes down to who is willing. Shall good triumph over evil or shall evil surpass that of good? Thus is the prophecy of the mortal and the immortal. When a Van-Helsing shall join Vlad Dracula, will beauty tame the beast or will the beast over-rule the beauty?

Chapter Two: Escape the Count.

She was thankful he only slept a few seconds longer than them. He hissed at them and took a step towards them placing Selena behind him; the three women cowered quickly dispersing from the room. Once they were gone he took notice of the smell in the air, turning to look at Selena seeing blood tricking down from her cheek. He moved closer to her grabbed her face in his hands. He licked her cheek and began kissing her neck hoping now that he protected her she would warm to him more. "Taste me Selena." He ordered as he brought her face to his neck. He waited a few minutes and as he was letting out a sigh he felt her lips upon his neck she listened to him as he spoke words of encouragement and told her what to do. Being very pleased he pulled her back and claimed her lips, she was finally succumbing to him. Yes, by her eighteenth birthday she would be all his. Hearing the screech of death from one of his wives Dracula released his hold and with lightning speed left her side to see what was happening. He found three men attacking his wives and fending off his followers he arrived in time to see one of the men place a stake in the heart of another one of his wives. He howled in rage advancing on the man grabbing him by the throat only to have a cross shoved in his face he dropped the man and stumbled backwards. He heard her running before he saw her she gasped at the scene before her. He and one of the humans stared at her both transfixed. "Selena? " The man gasped surprised. She looked at the man with confused eyes then to Dracula. "Van Helsing." Dracula spat and held his hand out to the girl willing her to come to him. "I should have known you'd find your way back to here I thought I had sent enough of my pledges to keep you busy. I was planning on waiting for her to be at a more appropriate age but now will be just as good as any time to turn her." Dracula laughed. "Malachi, grab Selena and run she hasn't been turned yet." Lawrence yelled at his son. "How do you know who I am?" Selena asked having not moved from the spot in which she stopped. "Selena, go with them they're here to save you." Another called out to her She recognized him as the boy she had met almost a month ago. "Derek?" She gasped.

"I should have known." Dracula growled turning his fury filled gaze upon the young man. "Come here Selena." Dracula once again held his hand out to the girl. "Who are they?" Selena asked looking towards Dracula. "They are the enemies to your husband, now obey me." Dracula was losing his patience fast not only moments ago she had done well in obeying him and now she was ignoring his command. "Selena, we are your family. I am your father and this is your Grandfather. Dracula stole you from us and we've been trying to come for you for eleven years." Malachi hollered taking a step towards his daughter. "My father, but he told me my family didn't want me." Selena shook her head confused unsure of who she should believe. "Selena, my darling Selena don't listen to these fools they want to take you away from me the only person who will ever truly want you." Dracula snarled and moved towards her. Malachi being the closest to her lunged forward tossing a vial of water onto her and Dracula's hands which had been stretched out to grab her. His hands smoked and he released a feral growl. Reaching Selena Malachi pulled her alongside him as he held up a large cross. Derek followed close behind followed by Lawrence who dealt another deadly blow to one of the servants of Dracula. Quickly they jumped onto horse back and took off into the night. They didn't stop knowing he could be pursuing them Selena was on the horse before her father she was staring back at Derek who smiled up at her it was out of the corner of her eye that she saw the bat fly down and swoop at Derek. Derek fell from his horse Selena screamed Malachi and Lawrence turned their horse as Dracula transformed back into his human form and approached Derek. "Go, get her out of here keep her safe this time." Derek called to them as he attempted to fight off Dracula. Malachi and Lawrence did as the lad suggested, Malachi hugged his daughter to him with one arm as he rode away Selena was watching the scene slowly grow smaller. The last thing she saw was Dracula ripping apart Derek's neck feasting upon him more brutally then she had seen him ever do. She fell upon her father's chest and wept. They rode until they reached a river with running water where they rested the horses for a bit both nervous and full of tension neither would relax until the sun would rise. Once they were sure the horses were rested enough they remounted riding off until they reached a church. "Selena I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wear this for the night, as well as letting us tie you although it seems he wasn't able to control you while you were awake we don't want to take a chance of him controlling you while you sleep." Lawrence told his granddaughter as he placed a wreath of garlic about her neck.

"If you didn't give me to him how did he get me?" Selena asked after a few moments of silence. "It was before he was brought back his followers attacked us for weeks upon weeks it was only after you started Kindergarten." Lawrence began. "We fought for as long and as hard as we could, they killed your mother drained her of every ounce she had and pried you from her dead hands. Once they had you they all left we had taken down a good number of them, but it wasn't enough to protect you." Malachi growled slamming his fist onto the floor just recalling that night upset him. "We buried your mother, put the house up for sale and began our journey Everyday we'd be met with a small pack at least five, but times as much as twenty no matter where we hid for the night they would find us." Lawrence continued placing a calming hand on his sons shoulder. "It's been Dracula's pledge since the first Van Helsing stopped him that he would keep coming back until he would take a daughter from us and turn her making her what we fought to destroy. Jessica your grandmother was the first female Van Helsing, but your great-great grandfather protected her from him. When I married her I change my name to her grandfather's name wishing to continue on with the name he taught me everything I know and in turn when we had your father I taught him and we had begun teaching Derek when he came across us telling us of the fair beauty being kept by the evil count." Lawrence finished. "You'll teach me then, he won't stop until he gets me back teach me everything you know and we can fight him together." Selena said finally looking up. "Absolutely not, we are bringing you to the Vatican where the pope and the cardinals will keep you safe from the devil." Malachi told her. "I will not be held behind stone walls again, he kept me locked away in his castles for weeks and it drove me insane I almost surrendered to him. If you even try to keep me there I will run away." Selena huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll all head to the Vatican; we need to stock up on supplies anyways. We'll begin your training there as well, I agree you should know how to defend yourself against him; however, I don't think it is a good idea to bring you into fight him as well." Lawrence offered his senses.

As much as Selena didn't want to be she allowed her father and grandfather to tie her up, but all that happened during the rest of the night was her mind being plagued with nightmares of Derek being ripped to shreds and Dracula kidnapping her again before she could begin to learn to defend herself. The next morning Malachi and Lawrence woke Selena who was not use to waking up so early in the day since Dracula was training her for a life at night. "Selena, it's time to wake up we need to utilize the day light." Lawrence whispered trying to ease his granddaughter awake. "I'm so tired." She groaned. "I know darling, but we can't afford to travel into the night." Malachi sighed while picking his daughter up. The priest of the church in which they stayed provided them with more holy water and another horse as well as gifting Selena with a cross necklace. The first thing they did before they left was bought Selena a pair of jeans and a tee shirt so she wasn't traveling in that Victorian style dress any longer and in truth Malachi didn't wish to see Dracula's seal which marred his daughters chest. Having woken up from the excitement of finally being allowed to wear normal clothes again she sat upon the horse enjoying the morning air and for once really enjoying life as she took in the sights of nature all around her. When they reached a city with an airport attached to it they bought plane tickets to Rome and Selena couldn't hide her excitement they allowed her the window seat so she could look out and see all she wanted. Needless to say they all fell asleep on the plane and she had to be shook awake once more. Stepping out into the streets of Rome Selena's eyes grew wide it was like a child in a toy store. The whole ride to the Vatican she would gush and point at things along the way expressing her interest to go to the place or to see something up close. The Vatican itself held many wonders for the girl who had only seen the walls of Dracula's castle and the poor village that sat in its shadow. "Father, tomorrow can we go explore Rome? There is so much I want to see." Selena asked while shaking his arm. Malachi couldn't help, but smile he envisioned her at a younger age grabbing his hand and pleading for him to buy her the new Barbie doll or one of those electronic cars. Sighing he nodded he couldn't deny her this even if they should get straight to work on training her Dracula had stolen his precious time with his daughter stolen her when she need him the most.

"Do you think it wise Mr. Van Helsing to take the girl out into the streets of Rome especially having no training?" One of the cardinals asked as they walked to see the pope. "It will do her good to get out in the world and know more than stone walls." Lawrence offered for his son. "Besides both my father and I will be at her side and it will be during the day, her training can wait a day." Malachi added. Selena hugged her father happy to have learned that she had not been given to Dracula that it had all been a lie. Deep down she had always felt that she had tried to remember what had transpired but over time the memory faded and was replaced by the lie Dracula tried to instill in her. During their meeting with the pope they were told of another prophecy that had come to one of the churches seers the night Selena was branded. "And thus he marked her as his, burning her skin and marring the precious temple which the Lord bestowed her with. Then she shall be saved by her blood and brought to God to become his right hand and therefore will go back to the lair of the devil and the all-time question shall be answered." The pope read the prophecy to them. "No, I'm sorry your eminence I will not allow it." Malachi shook his head trying to keep his anger in check. "Tell me child do you bear his mark?" The pope asked looking kindly down on the girl. Selena's hand absently had gone to the place above her right breast where he had branded her. The pope nodded his head sagely understanding the small motion. "I'm afraid God is asking a lot of you, but you can take your time when you are ready you may go." The pope smiled. "Must I do it alone?" Selena asked as she looked to her father and grandfather. "The prophecy doesn't say, that is perhaps for you to decide." He told her. Selena gave him a weak smile suddenly unsure as to why she was now so afraid to fight him when only last night she had told her father and his that she wanted to fight him. "Don't dwell on it child tomorrow you shall enjoy yourself and then you shall begin your training." The pope assured her. She nodded to the old man glad for his kindness.

That night as she slept she tossed and turned, he plagued her dreams those dark unyielding eyes glaring at her promising her a world of pain more than she had ever experienced before. He descended upon her and pinned her down going for her neck. She woke in a cold sweat to see one of the cardinals holding her wrist down and her father and grandfather standing behind him looks full of fear upon their faces. The cardinal took the necklace from her neck and blessed it with Holy water before placing it back on her, as her father looked her over for cuts she had apparently ripped of the necklace and began screaming and had moved to attack her-self. "Selena, did he already have a taste of you?" Lawrence asked his granddaughter. "The night he marked me I remember fearing that he'd turn me or drain me completely." She told them. "He's honed in on you he knows where you are at I just hope he isn't powerful enough to try and take Rome." Lawrence sighed. "I'm afraid were going to have to begin your training instantly and on the road as well." The cardinal gasped shocked to hear the man say such a thing. "Mr. Van Helsing I assure you the Vatican is the safest place for Miss Van Helsing, that monster can't break through these walls they're God's walls." Selena looked down at her hands perhaps her grandfather was right there would be no safe place for them not as long as Selena would sleep and lead him to her. "Cardinal, I assure you the Van Helsing family has been fighting this evil far longer than the church and we've seen him comeback many times and it seems as if with each reincarnation he comes back stronger than ever." Lawrence enlightened the cardinal. "How would I kill him?" Selena blurted so suddenly that all men simply turned to her in shock. "As long as he lives I'll have to run no one will be safe, I'll go back to him apologize and get near to him close so I can kill him." Selena explained. "You'd have to stab him through the heart with a wooden stake then sever his head from his shoulders. You won't have the strength to do it you need to be trained first." Lawrence told her. "It's a very taxing job, he is the hardest Vampire to destroy evidence by the fact he keeps coming back. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was God's curse to mankind." Malachi added. "But, I don't want to have to keep running." Selena exhaled. "I know darling, but we'll be with you each step of the way teaching you when you've had enough training we'll come up with a sure fire plan." Malachi promised her. "For now we all need our rest." Lawrence added before bidding the rest a good night. Selena worked on expelling Dracula from her dreams and mind. The next morning she woke early ate a light breakfast and began training learning Dracula's myth how to defeat him, theories on how he came to be and how to use weapons to defend herself against the demons of the night.

As the sun descended upon the Vatican a wolf howled in the distance and the night was eerie silent, it reminded her too much of his home upon every wall of the Vatican hung a wreath of garlic thankfully it was the Vatican so there were plenty of crosses to place all around. She could hear him whispering her name on the wind calling to her even through the walls where the wind could not dare pass his voice seem to slip through the cracks there was no denying he was in Rome tainting it with his desires. The Pope had given strict orders that during the night no one was to enter or leave the Vatican. The three Van Helsing's shared a room that night they wanted to be sure that Selena was not going to wake up and walk out into his waiting arms. The night passed without incident in the Vatican that is; however, a body was found with a message in blood. 'Give me the girl or more shall die.' The news said it seemed like an animal attacked the woman, that if it wasn't for the strange note written neatly in her blood that they would never have thought it was a person. "It was no person it was him, if I don't go to him he'll kill more people." Selena slammed her fist down on the table shame and anger building inside her. "The Pope will be addressing his public in a few hours urging for people to stay inside and not to invite any strangers in and that any tourist visiting not open their hotel doors for anything and tell the hotel staff that we are on black alert they'll know what it means the cardinal are visiting the hotels as well ensuring they have the supplies they need, and that if anyone is complaining of their precautions to contact the Vatican immediately." Lawrence joined his granddaughter after having left one of the many cardinals. "Be patient Selena, we'll take all the measures we can to ensure the public's safety in the mean time we should go take a look at his victim and ensure she won't be joining him." Malachi too was upset about the latest victim, but also about the note Dracula left behind he had to know Selena would hear about it and would want to keep him from attacking another person and ultimately surrender herself.

Lawrence and a cardinal went to see the girl's body insisting that Malachi and Selena keep training. If it was even more possible the night was even more quiet then the previous, this night she could feel his anger with her not surrendering to him. She shivered and fell asleep in the arms of her father with each passing day she fought him the less she dreamt of him after a week in the Vatican The Van Helsing's left headed home for America under the guise of the Addams. Even against the Vatican's warnings Dracula had found victims each body was as grizzly as the last. That night when Dracula woke he could feel she was no longer in the city of Rome no longer hidden safe in the Vatican. He tried to find her, but she had pushed him from her mind he had felt his power over her slipping and to now find she had escaped him made him seethe. "I will find you my dear Selena, mark my words you have not escaped me for good. A year later Selena, Malachi and Lawrence had settled in Florida setting up and occult store in downtown Hollywood, Selena found herself working alongside her grandfather as the two used the store as a front to listen for news as to what Dracula was up to and devising a way to rid the world of him. Malachi during the day was working at a local hospital as a janitor it gave him access to the morgues if any strange deaths popped up. At night the three would keep their eyes peeled for any Vampires, mostly they found posers. It had been extremely quiet on the vampire front, with Halloween right around the corner; however, they knew it was only a matter of time before they found a vamp. "I'm sure Dracula is having a real kick with how easy it is now of days to get followers and food. Women are fawning all over him thinking he is a man of myth and these twilight books are turning more girls to love Vampires as if a demon could love a human." Malachi groaned as he looked up more useless stuff online. "I wonder what they'd do if they found out it wasn't really his castle they were being given tours of, but a castle purposely mentioned by your great-great grandfather far enough away from his true castle. If the world knew the truth it would be filled with vamps and hysteria." Lawrence laughed at his sons musings before looking over at his granddaughter who sat staring out the window of their house her hand over his mark again.

"He's upset, that he can't find me." She heaved a sigh she could still feel him, but thankfully he could no longer feel her at least not with this much distance between them. There were many times she couldn't feel him, but on nights like these when his anger was at its peak she could feel him faintly. "Why do you keep it you could have it covered?" Malachi asked his daughter. "Because it's my destiny, I cannot change the fact that one day I will have to face him again." Selena inhaled a deep breath slowly letting it out. In truth she was afraid that if she tried to remove it or cover it with a tattoo he would be able to tell and find her no she had lived with it for two years now she was used it. During October the sales in their store spiked as everyone suddenly became interested in the occult wanting black mass candles, garlic wreaths, holy water, pure silver artifacts, salt pellets, etc. Selena was helping an older lady with her purchase when a tall man walked into the store he had dark olive skin, deep chocolate eyes, and dark ebony hair he was a bit on the heavy side, but quite handsome to say the least Selena could tell he was older than her, but she couldn't help but feel attracted. Having finished with her customer she approached the man who looked like he was searching for something specific. "May I help you sir?" She asked coming to stand right next to him. "I'm looking for a replica of Vlad the Impeller's spear; someone told me you had all these really cool cult artifacts." He told her while turning to look at her. "I'm sorry we don't carry weapons in the store." She sighed and moved her hair from her shoulder. "That's his seal; you have the order of Dracul's seal tattooed on you. You must be really into this stuff." Selena quickly moved her hair to recover the mark. "Please you can't tell anyone about this." Selena begged the man. "Are you embarrassed? I wouldn't think a hot girl like you would be into history and the occult." The man chuckled. "It's a family thing." Selena shrugged. "My name is Serena." She introduced herself. She had taken the name Serena Addams ever since she left the Vatican. "My name is Michael." He held out his hand to her she took it with a smile. "If I keep your secret will you go out with me?" He asked her. "Serena who is this?" Her grandfather asked having come around from the counter.

"Hello, sir my name is Michael Solares." He offered his hand to Lawrence. "I'm Abraham Addams, I see you've already met my Granddaughter Serena." He laughed. "Serena's father's name is actually Michael." He informed the stranger. "Grandpa, please he was simply looking for Dracula's spear." Serena growled. "Are you a fan of Dracula's?" Abraham asked. "Yes sir, but not these new age versions of him, my favorite is the 1979 with Laurence Olivier and Frank Langella." The two men spoke about the horror films as Selena rolled her eyes and went back to work neither man notice her lack of presence as they were wrapped up in their conversation. She smiled though she hadn't seen her grandfather so engrossed in a conversation before. Finally both men notice her missing from their side, "Serena?" Her Grandfather called she could hear the panic in his voice. "I'm here Grandpa." She said from the other side of the shelf she was standing on a ladder trying to reach for a book a customer wanted. Having reached the book she slipped falling from the ladder two strong arms caught her and she looked up in embarrassment at Michael. "Sorry… oh um here is your book ma'am." Selena handed the book off to the customer before turning back to Michael. "So will you allow me to take you out?" Michael asked Serena again. Serena fidgeted as she tried to think of what to say she wanted to, but the image of what Dracula did to Derek replayed through her mind and she knew she couldn't. "It's alright with me, it's about time you started dating." Abraham smiled his eyes crinkling as old men's do. "I doubt Father would agree, I'm not sure I agree." Serena began. "It's not you Mr. Solares, it's I'm 17 and the last relationship I had been ended before it could begin… I… I just can't go through that again." Serena cried running from Michael past the counter and to the stock room in the back of the store. "I'm sorry, I thought with it being a little over a year now almost two that she would have been ready to move on." Abraham apologized to the young man. He knew Malachi wouldn't have like the fact that the boy was definitely older than Selena by a number of years, but both men agreed she needed to date to act like a normal 17 year old. Again he found himself cursing Dracula for what he had done to the girl. "If I may be bold sir, what did she mean her last relationship had been ended before it began?" Michael had wanted to chase after the girl and comfort her, he wasn't sure why but he was pulled to her he had lied when he said someone told him they'd have a replica of Dracula's spear, he was too embarrassed to say that since the first time he passed the store he had felt a pull towards it like he belonged there. "A young man who helped us save Serena from an ancient disease fell in love with her and I suspect as she with him, it was love at first sight hours after saving her life he fell victim to the same disease Serena watched him die before her eyes. That damn disease has haunted her ever since." Abraham vaguely explained.

"What was the disease sir?" Michael asked wishing to know in case there was something he could do. "I've told you too much as it is boy, both Serena and my son will not be pleased with what I've told you as it is. If you have fallen for my granddaughter all I can say is to be patient." Abraham shook his head worry clear on his face as he too disappeared into the back to ensure his granddaughter was alright. For weeks Michael would come by the shop, Lawrence had informed the lad that Halloween was Selena's birthday and so on Halloween he appeared at the shop just before closing with a bouquet of red roses, and a birthday card. Lawrence gave the lad a smile and called for Selena like he always did when the younger man appeared in the shop. The moment she walked out from the back her eyes fell on Michael, "Happy Birthday Serena." He told her as he handed her the bouquet and the card. "Thank you, Mike I'm sure grandpa filled you in." Selena smiled casting a knowing glance at her grandfather. "The boy simply asked why we close early on Halloween when it's our busiest day." Lawrence shrugged before walking to the door, turning the sign that hung on it and locking it. "I was hoping I could take you out to eat for your birthday?" Mike asked. "I'm sorry, I already have plans with my family we have this tradition on my birthday you see and I'm afraid I can't bail." Selena apologized. Seeing his frown pulled at her, "Perhaps tomorrow?" She couldn't help but offer. Mike of course agreed and left for the night having been invited out with his friends he pulled out his cell phone to let them know his plans had been canceled. So Mike and his friends headed out to Downtown Fort Lauderdale to club hop. They were in America's Backyard when he saw a young blonde pass by being led away by a man. Normally he wouldn't pay too much attention except the blonde looked like Serena. They were heading towards the exit, Mike excused himself and started after her once outside he looked for them seeing them walking towards an Alley. Mike followed from a distance, "So Serena, tell me how did you get this mark?" He heard the man ask. "Oh, this it's just a silly tattoo I got." Serena laughed as the man ran a hand down her side. Mike felt sick, she had lied to him and now she was allowing this man to touch her. Did she even know the guy?

Before Mike could turn away he blinked and the man's hand was around her throat. "No one just gets his mark tattooed on them, he gave it to you." The man sneered. "You're the Van Helsing Girl, aren't you?" As quick as a flash of light Serena had pushed her palm to his elbow with one hand and swipe away his hand with the other, before a wooden stake sprung from her sleeve. "When I return you to my master he'll be so pleased he'll reward me greatly, perhaps give me a little taste." The man laughed. "Fat chance dude, your master is going to have to live with disappointment and you well you'll be back to normal I promise you." Selena growled. She swiped the stake at him he easily avoided it, as she lounged towards him he caught her arm. Raising it above her head, then she kicked him in the balls he slumped over somewhat and so she kicked him again in the stomach. He bent over enough to where she could grip his arm and flip him over her. Switching the stake to her free hand she plunged the stake into his chest, he cried out angrily she stood and stomped on the stake over and over again, while huffing out Latin phrases. She did this until he ceased his movements and cries. Slowly his body began to turn to ash and Selena breathing heavily backed up to the wall of the building panting. Mike stood there staring in disbelief as he watched the body disappear totally. "Amen." Serena added fixing her hair and outfit. Looking up she froze, her eyes locked on Mike's. "Shit." He heard her mutter as she ran to him just to pass him by in time to see another person disappear around the corner. "Serena." He called out to her chasing her as she went after the other person. "Dammit." She growled as she slowed down out of breath. "Serena, what are you doing here? What they hell just happened?" Mike asked stopping before her. "Great, I lost her. He'll be here soon." Serena growled between breaths ignoring Mike. "Serena what's going on?" Mike asked. "Don't worry about it Mike, go back to your friends. Forget everything you just saw." Serena hissed as she moved to head back to her car. "How can I forget that I saw you kill a man?" Mike asked. "I didn't kill him he was already dead I simply destroyed him." Serena said matter-of-factly. "So you're trying to tell me he was a zombie or something, what are you a hunter like those guys in that show Supernatural." Mike asked. "He was a vampire, and my real name is Selena Van-Helsing and that monster that just got away is going to go back to her king and tell him where I am. If you value your life you'll leave me be and forget everything you just saw." Selena barked out. "I don't understand, this is a joke right?" Mike asked. "No, Dracula is real. And he's been after me for almost three years now. I lived ten years of my life with him watching him drink many people dry. I watched him savagely rip my first love apart." Selena was now in tears.

"Serena… I… I'm sorry." Mike struggle with what to say as he slowly approached her and took her in his arms. Selena didn't push him away she had been fighting her feelings for him since they had met and for all she knew after tonight she'd never see him or her family again. Once she had calmed down she pulled away from him. "I have to go; my father will be looking for me." Selena turned and ran away back to her car where sure enough her father was waiting. "What's wrong?" Malachi asked noticing his daughter's mood. "I put one down, another one had witnessed, but a civilian got in the way." Selena explained. "Damn, I knew we should have stayed together." Malachi slammed his fist on the car's console. "I'm sorry dad, I wasn't fast enough. I'm never going to be strong enough to destroy him." Selena apologized to her father. "We'll be with you when you face him." Malachi sighed grabbing his daughter's hand. "Your grandfather, hopefully will have better news." He said as he started the car and drove home. Malachi told his father what had happened. "We can't keep running sooner or later we'll be caught. Let's give it a couple days for all we know the one that got away wasn't headed to Dracula, she could have seen the last bit of your fight and not heard who you were." Lawrence offered. "Tomorrow take off go relax, enjoy the sun for a little bit." Selena nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower." She announced kissing her father and grandfather goodnight. She entered the bathroom, first thing she did was start the hot water. Stripping down she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her left hand lightly traced his mark on her skin. A shiver ran down her back, she said a quick prayer turned and entered the shower. She didn't spend long in the shower just long enough the remove the dirt from her skin. She headed to bed right after. She tossed and turned all night his dark brown eyes haunting her she watched over and over as they became red before biting into a victim.

When Selena woke the next morning, she skipped breakfast and headed straight out into the day. She visited any deserted, run down place she could think of trying to locate and destroy more of the monsters while she had the chance. She found very few by mid-day she had checked all locations she knew of. When they had moved to Florida they had made sure to count and keep track of the homeless in the neighborhood. Once a week they'd go to the shelters and question the transients to make sure no one just vanished. Giving up for the rest of the day, Selena decided to take her grandfather's advice and headed straight to the beach. At the beach she quickly changed into her swim suit and hit the water. Her car key hidden in her suit, she had sewn in a small pocket to fit her key on the inside of her top. The only reason she loved the beach was because vampires didn't tread near running water that often. As she bobbed in the water she thought back on her life in the Carpathian Mountains, living in the shadow of the devil himself. She knew she'd never forget his haunting eyes, she feared them more than his fangs. She had fought his will so much when she was younger; she had seen others cave within seconds. She couldn't help, but wonder if she too would surrender to him now that she was older. From her understanding her grandmother; Jessica Van-Helsing was about 21 when Dracula had gone after her and she had fallen victim to his will. She doubted it was because of her bloodline for that reason; the only thing that made sense to her was that it had to be something strictly adult. Perhaps animalistic lust was what it was that he triggered in woman to make them submit. As she thought about it the older she got the harder it had been to fight, at the time she just thought it was her starting to believe he would be the only one to want her. Things became clearer; pieces of the puzzle fell into place. It all made more sense now, no matter how much training she had in fighting it wouldn't prepare her to fight his will, that haunting gaze. All she could do was pray that God stand by her when she fought this monster.

She exited the water with a new understanding to what she had to do. She jumped into her car driving back home. She showered washing the sea salt from her body and dressed joining her father and grandfather for dinner. "How was your day?" Lawrence asked his granddaughter. "It was fine, I went to the beach." She said softly unsure if she should mention what she had figured out. "Ralph said he saw you today by some of the old warehouses." Malachi mentioned. "I went hunting in the morning." Selena shrugged. "Selena, you shouldn't go alone what would have happened if you had happened upon a horde?" Malachi chastised. "It was daylight, I would have been fine besides it's not like I'm still in training." Selena scoffed. "Selena, though we have taught you much there will always be much to learn." Lawrence chided. "Never do anything rash or bold that is often how one dies." Selena nodded knowing better than to argue. "It doesn't matter, I'll never defeat him." Selena sighed. "What makes you say that?" Lawrence asked. "I noticed as I got older it was getting harder and harder to fight his will, I think he triggers some kind of animalistic lust inside of woman to feed upon them and thus turn them." Selena explained. "Interesting theory, your great grandfather had similar thoughts on that it was hard to know as we had never seen someone fight his will as you put it." Lawrence nodded as he placed his chin on his folded hands in deep thought now. "The pheromones you release now are different from those of which you released as a child; they are in theory stronger as you reach maturity to entice your mate and vice versa. Dracula could have the power to make those Pheromones respond to him." Lawrence was now thinking aloud. "Are you trying to say he's a sex god now?" Malachi shook his head. "Most definably not a sex god, think of him more like, a Venus flytrap if you will; Venus flytraps produce sweet nectar to attract bugs so it can eat. In a way Dracula could be doing the similar, but triggering something trough eye contact that shuts off warning bells and instead in the case of woman intensifies their sexual interest." Lawrence offered.

"I preferred to think of it as some feign mind control." Malachi snorted. Selena smiled shaking her head as she stood from the table ready to collect the dirty dishes. That's when she felt him; she knew he was on his way. Her smile fell from her lips to a scowl; her body froze stiff as a board. Malachi and his father noticed immediately her change of demeanor. "He's coming." She whispered. "We'll stay in tonight, let's see what happens." Malachi said. "No, each night we don't go out who knows how many will die or be changed." Selena growled. "They won't change that many already their numbers are too high, they don't need any more competition for food or to make it harder to get their food." Lawrence sighed. "They'll only feed; I do feel that you should not go out there; however, it's not right that an innocent should die to keep you safe for a night." Lawrence knew how both felt. "Then you and I will go out, and Selena will stay here." Malachi offered. "Like hell I will." Selena growled. "Selena, language." Lawrence chided. "What happens if he captures you or worse kills you I won't have it." Selena stomped her foot ignoring her grandfather's disapproving look. "Selena have more faith in us, trust us please we'll be home by midnight." Lawrence placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you're not back by midnight I'm going out searching for you." Selena crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well." Malachi nodded. Lawrence followed suit hugging his granddaughter to him.


	3. Battle of Wills

**Authors note:** I do NOT own any right to Dracula at all. This FAN- fic is based off of Hammer productions Draculas' starring Christopher Lee as Dracula and Peter Cushing as Lawrence Van-Helsing. There are many references tied into those films. If you have not seen any of them I recommend seeing them as Christopher Lee in MY opinion is the greatest Dracula of all time. I've been working on this story for years now and have never posted it; However, since Lee's death this June and his movies were played on Halloween I decided to not only revisit this story, but record and re-watch those films. Of course Dracula speaks a lot more in this story than all his films combined. Please enjoy.

AN: Sorry for the long period without an update I'm trying to extend the story as much as possible not get it out all at once. This one is a lot shorter than the previous two, but I might do this where the chapters are shorter but perhaps more frequent if all goes well.

 **The Prophecy**

A myth though now it be, may seem hard to believe. That of Dracula and his wives three have come and gone. What now when the Van-Helsing clan bears that of a daughter and not a son? The myth of the prince of darkness is no more a myth, but that of fact. And the wives of three, even out with a not just a wife, but a queen. Not just any queen, but an equal to the Vampire king. Pure of heart though she be, a true force to be reckoned with will she. In the end only one side can win, but both shall lose something far greater than which is thought. For everything has a price, but in the end it comes down to who is willing. Shall good triumph over evil or shall evil surpass that of good? Thus is the prophecy of the mortal and the immortal. When a Van-Helsing shall join Vlad Dracula, will beauty tame the beast or will the beast over-rule the beauty?

Chapter Three: Battle of wills.

So she sat in front of the t.v. mind drifting praying that her father and grandfather came home safe. At about 11:30pm the phone rang, Selena quickly jumped rushing to the phone. "Hello?" She said into the receiver. "Selena…" A male voice said through the line. Her breath caught in her throat he sounded injured. "Mike, are you ok?" She asked softly. "He won't be unless you come to me now." A shiver ran down Selena's back, "Where are you?" She asked quickly. "The Morgue." Dracula laughed. Selena quickly changed and called a cab. Paying the cab driver, she stood outside the gothic vampire club. A sense of foreboding filling her, she prayed Michael was still alive. Hesitantly, she entered the Morgue receiving questioning looks from the clubs patrons as she had wooden stakes strapped to her belt as well as a silver knife tucked into her boot. "Sorry, sweetheart you'll have to leave your weapons in the car." A bouncer stopped her. "Where is Dracula?" She asked ignoring what he said and continuing to look through the club. The bouncer moved to grab her she grabbed his hand and flipped him. "Dracula!" she roared. All the music stopped and every club goer cleared a space around her as the bouncer slowly peeled himself from the ground. "I'm here my dear." Dracula said from a doorway. "Where is he? Where is Michael?" Selena growled. "I'm right here." Michael's voice said behind her. Selena turned to see Michael, he approached her. "It's ok Selena, I know now who you're supposed to be with." Michael smiled. "Michael, what have they done to you?" She asked softly a tear rolling down her face. "He's granted me an eternity of being able to serve you." Michael now stood before her. She could hear Dracula begin approaching her from behind. "I've given you a friend my dear, all you have to do is take your rightful place at my side." Dracula told her. Quickly Selena grabbed a stake from her belt and lunged it into Michael's chest. "I'm sorry" She cried as she kicked it in. she freed Michael's soul, but she still had Dracula to finish. "You bastard." She wailed as she turned to Dracula. Stake ready in her right hand as she turned she raised it moving to plunge it into his chest. He caught her wrist easily.

He made a tisking noise at her as he bent her arm back causing Selena to scream out in pain and drop the stake in hand. Once she had dropped the stake Dracula spun her pulling her back to him he didn't hold her there long as something began burning him. Tossing her forward he hissed, laughing Selena stood shrugging off her jacket she revealed a large silver cross strung around her shoulders. She shrugged that off and held it before her. "I won't be caught so easily." Selena chuckled. Dracula looked down his nose at her sizing her up in a whole new light.

"You've gotten smarter and faster my dear, perhaps this time with your family has done you well." Dracula smirked. "However, I grow impatient with this game in the end you'll submit to me, you know this." Selena frowned shaking her head. "I will never submit to a monster like you, you will perish at my hand for all the pain you have caused me." Selena's eyes blazed with a determined fire. It was Dracula's turn to laugh; he took a couple of steps backwards confusing Selena. Then a few men rushed towards her, she knew she had to be careful some of these men might be thralls and not vamps. The three men that stepped forward didn't turn away at the cross, these were humans one grabbed the cross fighting to take it from her, another was coming from behind and the third from her right. She kicked one in the solar plexus sending him tumbling back, the other caught her foot. He pushed her down causing her to lose her grip on the cross which was pulled away upon her release. She scrambled to her feet; they lunged at her she jumped out of the way. Another person grabbed her arm; a female came forward as Selena struggled with the man holding her arm, the female reached into her shirt pulling out the small cross charm that hung from an 18in silver chain around her neck. As Selena went to stop her another person grabbed her other arm. Screaming in frustration her kicked out effectively kicking the girl away from her, but also causing her necklace to ripped off her as the woman had been holding it quite tightly. As she attempted to kick and pull her arms free Dracula approached her, she stopped struggling the moment he stood before her. With a wave of his hand the two men holding her released her. "I know your weaknesses; they are great compared to mine. Surrender to me and I can cure you of them." Dracula told her softly stepping even closer to her. His face was next to hers he breathed in her scent, "We can remake this world in our image, Selena." Slowly deftly he ran his hands up her arms to her neck, he closed his eyes in pleasure feeling her quicken pulse through her neck. His right hand gripped the back of her neck as his left quickly descended to her lower back. He pulled her to him flush against him her head to his chest, he refused to ease his hold as she struggled against him.

"Selena, we should be one let me make you mine forever." Dracula whispered huskily. "Go to hell." She grunted as she pushed against him. She was getting nowhere with her struggles, all she was doing was wearing herself out. Selena stopped struggling and closed her eyes trying to calm herself and think her hands were still pressed against his hard chest, she felt him loosen his grip his hands moved from her neck and back to her arms, he was now holding her at arm's length. "Look at me Selena; look into my eyes." He called to her. Slowly Selena opened her eyes looking up into his eyes, she felt electricity course through her blood the moment their eyes met. Her mind hazed over, she felt gentle caresses everything felt wonderful she could hear herself groan in pleasure. She was in a Euphoria; the whole world was floating nothing else mattered. Then she felt it the pain that brought her back to reality. Her mind cleared and she could feel the blood being drained. "NO!" She screamed and began struggling. "Stop!" She tried pushing him away. He stopped and looked at her, "You will join me." It was more a command than anything else. "Never." She replied as he had moved to continue draining her. Dracula sensing, she wouldn't take his blood if he brought her to the brink growled in agitation. He picked her up bridal style and carried her from the club. Selena didn't fight she knew better she was too weak from him draining her and without anything to aide her she was no match her only weapon against him was her will to not be his. He carried her into a waiting limo, which took off the moment the door was closed.

Neither spoke the whole ride when the limo stopped in front of a hotel Dracula lifted her from the car, "Put your arms around my neck." He ordered her. "Let me go home, you know where to find me." Selena growled weakly. "I'll allow you to call home." Dracula stated he tightened his grip on her. Slowly Selena wrapped her arms around his neck she hated doing this but she was in no condition to ignore him. He carried her through the lobby to the stairs and climbed each stair up to the fourth floor he stopped in front of room 418 and released her legs as he reached into his pocket for the room key. Selena let go of his neck and felt him tighten his gripped around her torso. Once the door was open he guided her inside. "It'll be daybreak soon, we have much we must discuss." Dracula stated closing and locking the door. "I have nothing to talk about with you unless it involves leaving me alone." Selena growled. "Darling Selena, you know it is inevitable that you join me. Why keep fighting?" He asked as he placed her down on the sofa. She was too weak she was fighting to stay conscious. "I must." She murmured softly. "You will lose my dear, just give in and everything will be better." Dracula tisked as he watched Selena drift into sleep. Lifting her up he carried her to the room in which laid his coffin. He laid her on the bed. He handcuffed her to the bed and gagged her before going to his coffin and turning in.

About mid-day Selena awoke with a jolt, she knew too well the pain in her neck and her circumstances didn't take long to occur to her. She let out an anguish scream into the gag, tears flooded her eyes. The door to the bed room opened revealing one of the hotel's wait staff. The man crossed the room pulled a revolver from his jacket and pointed it at Selena. "I'm going to uncuff you, you may undo the gag, but if you scream or try to run I will shoot you and throw you in the master's coffin, do you understand?" the wait staff asked. Selena nodded, and was relieved when he unlocked the hand cuffs. "You may use the restroom, then I have what the master asked for you." He informed her. Slowly, Selena removed the gag and stood, on wobbling legs she made her way to the rest room she used the head and washed her hands and face sighing loudly. She knew she couldn't take too long as that would make the hotel staff member nervous. She exited the bathroom instantly having the revolver put in her face. Shaking her head, she did as instructed, in the living room section a covered plate sat on the small table, she sat in one of the two chairs and lifted the cover. Relief washed over her to see a rare steak sitting on the plate with green beans and potatoes. She ate silently knowing she had to build up her strength, she was certain Dracula would try again to turn her once he woke, if he did and she hadn't eaten she would probably either die or give in and neither were acceptable fates. Once she was done eating she stood and faced the man who had been charged with watching her.


	4. Defiled (MA)

**Authors note:** I do NOT own any right to Dracula at all. This FAN- fic is based off of Hammer productions Draculas' starring Christopher Lee as Dracula and Peter Cushing as Lawrence Van-Helsing. There are many references tied into those films. If you have not seen any of them I recommend seeing them as Christopher Lee in MY opinion is the greatest Dracula of all time. I've been working on this story for years now and have never posted it; However, since Lee's death this June and his movies were played on Halloween I decided to not only revisit this story, but record and re-watch those films. Of course Dracula speaks a lot more in this story than all his films combined. Please enjoy.

AN: Sorry for the long period without an update I'm trying to extend the story as much as possible not get it out all at once. This one is a lot shorter than the previous two, but I might do this where the chapters are shorter but perhaps more frequent if all goes well.

 **The Prophecy**

A myth though now it be, may seem hard to believe. That of Dracula and his wives three have come and gone. What now when the Van-Helsing clan bears that of a daughter and not a son? The myth of the prince of darkness is no more a myth, but that of fact. And the wives of three, even out with a not just a wife, but a queen. Not just any queen, but an equal to the Vampire king. Pure of heart though she be, a true force to be reckoned with will she. In the end only one side can win, but both shall lose something far greater than which is thought. For everything has a price, but in the end it comes down to who is willing. Shall good triumph over evil or shall evil surpass that of good? Thus is the prophecy of the mortal and the immortal. When a Van-Helsing shall join Vlad Dracula, will beauty tame the beast or will the beast over-rule the beauty?

Chapter Four: Defiled.

"May I call my family? Dracula said he'd allow me that." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You can wait until the master awakens, for now you can prepare yourself for him." The man sneered standing and nodding her back to the room. "Everything you need is in the closet." The man muttered and closed the door. Opening the closet, Selena groaned in annoyance at what met her. She should have known he'd want her in this stuff again. She pulled the outfit from the closet and laid it and its component pieces on the bed. As she stared down at the dress a thought occurred to her. She could easily draw back the curtains, and pull open the coffin and kick it over into the sun. She crossed the room and stood before the window, hesitantly, she drew back the blinds and stared out over the city below. Making up her mind Selena turned from the window and went to Dracula's coffin, running her hand along the cover she stood on the side with the hinges, leaning over it she gripped the cover firmly and counting to three pulled it open. As she went to kick it over she stopped as she felt something press into her back. It was now, she realized that Dracula wasn't in the coffin and he would have been growling and hissing if he had. It was all a test, Dracula was testing her, but if he hadn't been in that coffin, where was he? "Sit on the bed now." The man ordered her. She did as commanded and sat on the bed. The man lowered the gun and went to the window, as he began closing the blinds Selena immediately stood from the bed and took off out of the bedroom as she reached the door to the Hall way Dracula appeared at her side. His right arm laid across the door, his back against the wall he simply stood there smiling. "Selena, you wouldn't be trying to escape me again would you?" He said wrapping his free arm around her waist drawing her into him. "I want to talk to my family." She huffed ignoring his question. "If you had been good and didn't try escaping I would have more than allowed you." Dracula whispered into her ear. "You will learn your place my dear." As he said this he picked her up and carried her now struggling form back to the room. He tossed her into the coffin closing it on her. Selena pressed on the lid but it wouldn't budge. A small window slid open just above her face, "you will stay in this coffin until nightfall, then we shall see how you greet your husband." Dracula hissed. Selena growled out in anger and frustration cursing Dracula's name.

After a few hours of laying in the coffin quietly grumbling, Selena yawned. She had to come up with a plan. She kept coming back to the same plan, one she'd rather not hash out. The only way she could see getting anywhere now, was to go along with what Dracula wanted. The question that scared her was how long could she last on that plan without being turned. Around five in the afternoon Selena had decided she had no choice she would have to play along, and with that she allowed herself to drift off into sleep. At nightfall she was woken by being pulled from the coffin, shakily she landed on her feet looking up to Dracula. Fighting the urge to yell or pull away, she looked down at the ground steeling herself. "Have you had enough time to think?" Dracula asked. "I have." She replied without looking up at him. Her sapphire eyes would betray her intentions, she couldn't hide the desire to kill him in them. "Good." She could hear the smirk in his voice. Grabbing her chin he moved her head, to reveal her neck. Quickly, she placed her hands on his chest. "Please, not yet." She said gripping his jacket tightly in her palms. "Look into my eyes." He whispered to her. Without thinking she looked up, it was then that he saw the fire burning brightly, the fire of defiance. "We'll play your game my dear." He said as he backed away. "We leave for home tomorrow night, change and we'll go out for the night." Dracula stated. "I want to see my family and say goodbye." Selena demanded quickly.

"Once we're done with dinner." Dracula stated and walked out of the room. Selena huffed in anger, turning to the bed. On the bed she saw laid out a long blood red evening gown. She changed into it and put her hair up in a bun. Blonde wisps fell around her face, as she bowed her head taking a deep breath and exiting the room. Dracula stood near the window staring out over the city, he turned and his eyes glazed over her body. Crossing the room he held his arm out to her she took it and followed him down to the lobby and out into the waiting limo. In the Limo Selena wore a frown and stared out the window on her left. She had to do this, to protect her family. That was what she kept repeating to herself as they drove through the city of Fort Lauderdale. They stopped at another hotel, Selena was completely confused as to what was going on. As Dracula exited the limo Selena followed and took his arm once more, Another woman approached Dracula, "Are you the count?" She asked looking him over. Dracula didn't answer he simply held out his right arm for her to take, Selena tried to remove her right arm from his left. "Behave." Dracula whispered as he glared at her. It was all the warning she need, she calmed herself down and followed alongside of Dracula and this other woman. They marched up to the front desk receiving many looks from all the tourist. "I'd like a room please and two steak dinners rare made and brought up." Dracula said pulling out a wad of cash. He threw the wad of cash at the man behind the counter and turned to leave. "Sir, this is way too much and I need a credit card put a hold on." The man protested. Dracula turned raising an eyebrow while looking down his nose at the man. "That is why I left you with sufficient amount of money to hold, you may keep the rest if I'm left undisturbed and that my food is brought up and cooked properly." Dracula all but hissed at the man. "Hey Count, you only ordered two meals, what about me?" The woman asked before Dracula could turn away from the man again. "The second meal is for you my dear, I'll wait for desert." Dracula smiled his eyes gleaming as he looked over her. "Well I don't like my meat rare, so you better make one of those steaks well done." The woman said to the man behind the counter. "You'll have it rare, I am the one paying for it so you'll eat it how I order." Dracula said narrowing his eyes. The woman went to argue, but Dracula stopped her by placing a hand on her jaw hand squeezing in her cheeks. "As I order." Dracula repeated to her she nodded in a panic and he released her. "Um, I still need your information before I can assign you a room." The man said hesitantly from behind the counter. Before Dracula could react Selena moved to the counter and began filling out the card handed to her. Of course most of the information on the card was false, but she left a clue on the card just incase her father or grandfather should come across it.

The man thanked Selena giving her a smile and handed her the room keys. Dracula watched her as she joined him at his side again. He looked down at her face as she stood there looking up at him holding out the room key for him. His hand cupped her cheek as he quickly looked up at the man behind the counter before lowering his head and claiming Selena's lips. An arm wrapped around her waist, he felt her muscles go stiff, but she didn't push him away. He pulled away smirking as he looked up before pulling Selena with him to the elevator. The other woman followed quietly. Once up in the room Dracula removed his cloak and laid it across a chair. Selena stood in the center of the room waiting to see what was going to happen. She felt uneasy with this situation, She could only guess what Dracula had in mind. Dracula approached the other woman and looked her over before he began whispering in her ear from behind her. His eyes were trained on Selena and she could see the evil glint in them as whatever he told her pleased him greatly. As he took a seat in the only other chair in the room, the woman crossed the space between her and Selena. Selena didn't pay her much attention her eyes were locked onto Dracula's as he sat there a wicked smirk on his face. Selena didn't look to the other woman until the woman's hands grabbed Selena's breast and squeezed them. Selena pulled away in shock and horror looking up at the other woman. The woman kicked off her heels and slowly unzipped her dress allowing it to fall to the floor. The woman now stood naked before Selena moving back into her. "Stop." Selena said looking away from the woman. "He told me you'd be shy, but he also said you will enjoy it." The woman said taking Selena's hands and bringing them to her breast. The woman pressed in on Selena pushing her into the wall. Laying kisses on Selena's jaw before moving her hands to Selena's back. Her hands grazed Selena's back locating the zipper of the dress and began unzipping it. The woman pressed the dress down Selena releasing the material at Selena's hips then she went to her knees and pulled Selena's underwear down laying soft kissed on her inner thighs. There was a knock at the door, but as Selena went to move the woman's lips found her vaginal lips. Selena's legs quaked, her eyes were large in surprise as the woman's practiced tongue slid into her folds. Selena's hands flew to her head and she found herself moaning in pleasure as the woman tasted her. She watched Dracula cross the room and let the person in at the door. The room service waiter stopped in the doorway taking in the scene before realizing what he was doing averted his gaze and entered placing the tray of food on the table and moving back to Dracula asking him if there was anything else he needed. Dracula handed the man a bill and waved him off. Closing the door behind him. His eyes were trained on Selena he could see and hear her blood pumping faster harder as the woman worked her to a climax. She rose and guided Selena to the bed where she removed Selena's bra and straddled Selena she guided Selena's hand to her pussy and taught Selena how she liked to be touched before moving her free hand to touch Selena. As the girls worked on each other Dracula sliced the steaks into bite sized pieces before joining the girls on the bed and began feeding them the pieces of bloody steak. Any juice that dripped down them Dracula would pause and lick off them, this continued until the steak was gone. Both woman were dripping, the older of the two dismounted and crossed the room rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a strap on and put it on before returning to Selena. This pleasure was new to Selena and she wasn't sure what it was or what was even happening. As the woman approached her she was rubbing lube all over the plastic cock before climbing on the bed and settling between her legs. The older woman pushed her thighs apart and positioned herself at her entrance before slamming into her. Selena couldn't help the scream that echoed from her throat as her maiden head was shattered. "Fuck you were a virgin." The woman groan as she stilled trying to calm the young woman.

"Keep going." Dracula growled his hand coming down on the woman's bare ass harshly. The woman obeyed and slowly began picking up pace inside Selena. The woman tried everything she could to ease Selena's pain. Slowly, Selena was numb to the pain and waited for it to be over. Dracula positioned himself behind the woman and slammed into her. As he fucked her ass Dracula looked over the woman's shoulder into Selena's eyes. Selena's breathing hitched and she could feel a change inside her, As she felt a climax begin to build in her she couldn't tear her eyes away from Dracula's. "Uh, Drac… Dracula." She heard her voice moan, but it was like she had no control. "Dracula!" She screamed as the orgasm hit her. In the haze of her mind she could see Dracula bite down on the woman's neck and begin draining her. To her surprise he didn't drain her completely but tossed her onto the other bed away from Selena. "Kiss me Selena." Dracula ordered and Selena found herself rising to meet him and kissing him fervently. He lightly pierced his neck and Selena couldn't stop herself from moving to it and licking her blood away. Tears fell down her face Dracula now claimed her body for himself.


End file.
